Arriving Again
by VigilSoul
Summary: Laura begins her latest tour in the Pegasus Galaxy, and immediately runs into our favorite scientist. Banter and Flirting.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own anything... I don't make anything. blahblah. You know the drill_

_This is a little idea that popped into my head a while ago. It takes place after Season 2... but before the episode "Sunday". Very little hearted. Lots of flirt. Enjoy. VigilSoul_

**Arriving Again**

Laura Cadman stared out the window of the Daedalus, looking at the planet that was home to Atlantis. No matter how many times she made this journey between the two galaxies, the nostalgia was never lost on her. Never in a million years did she think she would ever traveled to outer space. But to travel beyond the solar system, to explore new worlds, to be able to watch this magnificent blue planet grow closer and closer: it was more than she had ever dreamed of.

Laura chuckled as a long forgotten memory floated into her mind, an elderly gentleman with greying hair and crystal blue eyes. The recruitment officer who talked to her into joining the Marines. "You'll travel all over, darlin'" he had told her over and over again. She wondered if this is what he meant.

"Wow, that is impressive." A voice interrupted her musings. Laura turned her head to see Lt. Smith join her at the window. They had worked together briefly at Area 51, and seeing a familiar face on the 18 day trip aboard the Daedalus had created a loose friendship.

She nodded in agreement. The younger man's awed expression as he gazed out to the approaching planet made Laura smile. She could relate perfectly.

"This is what, your second time here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, second time." She confirmed. Nearly a year had passed since her first prolonged stay in the Pegasus Galaxy, giving her plenty of time to think about all that had happened to her. Pegasus was not an easy place to be, she of all people understood this. Whether it be exploring alien planets or exploring their own city, death could literally be lurking around the corner. And then of course there was the Wraith. Laura shuddered involuntarily just thinking about them.

The Wraith scared her. But she could deal with that. Laura Cadman was no stranger to the dangers a hostile enemy presented. And her military training gave her a clear head in crisis situations. The Wraith, and anything they could throw at her, Laura could handle.

It was the weird stuff that happened in Atlantis Laura had trouble with. Alternate realities, time travel, or (her favorite) having your consciousness shoved into someone else's body. Those were the things that made your head hurt just thinking about it. Laura smirked briefly wondering how McKay was.

"This is Colonel Caldwell," a voice suddenly came over the speakers, "We will be arriving at Atlantis in less than an hour. All personnel will first report to the infirmary for medical clearance. For those returning you have the same quarters as your previous stay. Anyone new to Atlantis will be escorted to a debriefing and you will be given your rooming assignment there."

Laura glanced over at Smith. His excited expression reminded her of a kid right before he could open his Christmas presents.

"What do we do in the mean time?" He asked her excitedly. Laura tried to remember when exactly she had taken him under her wing.

"Go get your things," she told him while stifling a laugh.

"Right." He said and took off down the hall to his quarters.

Still shaking her head at Smith's behavior, Laura headed back to her own room to pick up her gear. As she threw her bag over her shoulder, Laura felt the ship's gravity shift slightly. They had just entered the atmosphere. A surge of anticipation and excitement coursed through her entire body. She was back to Atlantis at last.


	2. Chapter 2

The Daedalus was sufficiently 'docked'. And everyone was waiting to be transferred to Atlantis. The anticipation and excitement Laura had experienced earlier had at some point without her knowledge changed to mild disgust and sincere boredom.

Patience had never been a strong point for Laura, she could admit that. Which was why she was leaning against the back wall trying desperately to keep her irritation in check. But she was already tired of all this waiting. She was bored. Possibly beyond bored, but it was too early to tell.

Looking around, she could see everything was disorganized and people were yelling at one another. It was moments like this when she truly hated civilians. As usual the ship was chaos when it was time to transfer personnel. She hated this part.

Leaning over slightly to her shadow Smith, she whispers, "You would think with all the Ancient and Asgard technology we've hijacked, things would get done quicker and easier." Smith laughs, and looks conspiratorially around room.

"You do realize that at this moment, you are the highest ranking officer here." Laura felt the light bulb go on. Air Force brat or not, the kid had a point. Maybe this was why she hadn't shooed the him away.

Stepping forward using her big Marine voice, "Alright people. Listen up!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney McKay was in a foul mood. And everyone seemed to know it, seeing as no one approached him in the halls as he made his way to the Control Room.

The Newbies were arriving today. Actually they were arriving right now. Which meant that there were five dozen wide eyed scientists and military personnel in the Control Room, disorganized and chaotic, waiting for medical clearance and rooming assignments before they could be let loose in the city.

Did he mention that he disliked new arrivals? Not that he didn't like new people (actually that's not true: he disliked new people just on premise), but he disliked the paper work that came with new people more... and he hated stupid questions. It looked like Rodney was in for a full day of both.

_Joy._

"Hey Rodney," a voice greeted him. Rodney turned his head to see Colonel John Sheppard rounding the corner. 

"Morning," Rodney replied, as the two fell in pace. 

"Ready for the good old meet and greet?" John said and smacked his hands together with forced enthusiasm. 

"Remind me again why we have to do this?" he demanded. 

John gave him a sidelong glance and crooked grin, "Because a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... someone put us in charge." 

Rodney stared at him flatly, "I hate people."

John laughed as they made it to the Control Room where all the new recruits would be. Rodney prepared himself for the headache that awaited, and was shocked when he didn't see a mob.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly. Rodney could see all the civilians were being checked in by Radek, and military by Major Lorne. And there seemed to be a steady flow of people heading to the infirmary for clearance.

_This is awesome. _

Rodney glanced at John and saw that he too was amazed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rodney could almost hear the Twilight Zone theme song.

A load voice was barking out instructions, organizing the check in. Rodney grinned as the owner of the voice appeared on the stairs. Rodney was surprised to find he was genuinely pleased to see her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed John trying to gauge his reaction as Laura Cadman joined them.

_Leave it alone Colonel._

"Hello Cadman." John greeted her, sounding happy to see Cadman back on Atlantis.

"Colonel," she replied with a sharp nod.

"I like your handy work," John added gesturing to the new arrivals.

"Thank you, sir." she said with mock pride. Rodney felt a fluttering in his chest as her eyes drifted to him. A small grin tugged at the corner of her lips, and Rodney knew he probably wore the same expression.

"Hey Rodney," Cadman said warmly. The tone of her voice as she greeted him made his head swirl a bit.

"Well if it isn't my tapp dancing explosives expert." Rodney greeted.

"It is," Cadman grinned at him. "And how is the self proclaimed genius." Rodney saw John roll his eyes. It had been quite a while since Cadman was last on Atlantis, and within a minute the teasing jibes were already flying between the two of them. Rodney chose to ignore his friend.

"Fine," Rodney replied without missing a beat. "Blow anything up lately?" He enjoyed trading snarking comments with Cadman. Most people shied away from his sarcastic personality, but not Cadman.

"Yes," Laura answered as if it were the most natural thing in the universe. "Have you?" Rodney thought she enjoyed getting a rise out of him. The woman knew how to argue, and she took it as well as she gave it. Oddly enough, Rodney found that refreshing.

And once again Rodney had to ignore the man standing next to him. John was beginning to chuckle as he listened to the conversation between them.

_Don't you have things to do?!_

"No not recently," Rodney continued as though John weren't even there. "And now that you're back, I'll let you have the monopoly on explosions of any kind."

"I am an expert, after all." She told him matter-o-fact. Rodney grinned at her, effectively calling a truce for now. Cadman's eyes twinkled with amusement. Rodney was going to enjoy having Cadman back.

John shuffled his feet and cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. Cadman ended their staring contest first.

"I should get going to the infirmary," she said.

"Yes," John interjected before Rodney could engage her again. "You don't want Carson to track you down with a needle," he said. Rodney tensed a bit at the mention of Carson.

"Yeah," Cadman agreed, looking slightly awkward. After all Carson was technically Cadman's ex-boyfriend. Rodney knew the two of them broke it off when Cadman returned to Earth, but whether or not that was the only reason for the break was another question.

Rodney remembered the flares of jealousy he would get every time he saw Carson and Cadman together. He had denied feeling anything at all when they first started dating. Eventually he could no longer pretend the coiling anger in his chest was not there, especially the time he passed them in the hall and they were casually holding hands. He tried telling himself it was because Carson had someone and he didn't. But deep down he knew that wasn't true. It was because Carson had Cadman. His Cadman. And he would always feel guilty afterward.

_You shouldn't envy your best friend. _

That was something he had long ago come to terms with. But that didn't mean he couldn't cross his fingers that Cadman and Carson remained 'just friends'.

"It's good to have you back, Cadman," John said. Rodney knew John meant it too. He would never admit this to her, but Rodney knew Cadman was a valuable member of the Star Gate Program. She was a good soldier, and a good person. She came highly qualified as an explosives expert, and she was great to have on your side in a crisis.

_And she can tapp dance too._

"Thank you, sir." Cadman said with a salute. Turning her attention to Rodney again, "I guess I'll catch you later."

"Yes, we should catch up or something." Rodney was amazed that he somehow managed to make that not sound awkward.

Cadman's eyebrows shot up, "Uh huh. You have to regale me with tales of how you saved the city everyday since I've been gone."

"Oh no, that would take too long. I'll give you the Cliff's notes though." Cadman laughed at that.

"I'll see you later, Rodney," and finally she turned to leave. Rodney followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight, the warm feeling in his chest lingering long after she was gone. He started to leave and caught John watching him, a strange inquisitive look on his face.

"What?" Rodney demanded, giving him one of his fiercest glares.

The man's brows shot up mockingly. "Nothing," John replied quickly, stifling his laughter.

"What?" Rodney said more defensively.

"We should catch up, or something?" John said, echoing Rodney's words to Cadman. Sheppard's voice bubbled with laughter, "What was that?"

"Shut up."

"Rodney," John asked in a whisper, "do you have a thing for Cadman?"

"No," he said a little too quickly, "I do not have a thing for Cadman."

"You do!" John accused, "and you just suggested that you catch up. That sounds like a date to me."

Rodney felt his face flush. John's eyes widened with mirth, his expression like that of a cat with a canary.

"What are you, ten years old?" Rodney asked sarcastically. And he stormed out of the Control Room. He knew he would hear about it later.

_AN: that's it for now. - VigilSoul_


End file.
